


Bad Day

by chatoyment



Series: Dan and Phil and Ollie [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: CEO!Phil, Fights, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Parenthood, Rated Teen for a few swearing, Rich!Phil, Teacher!Dan, bad day, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: Nothing seems to be going right with everything that Dan does on that certain Saturday. It only got worse when Phil and him have a big argument for the first time in their new relationship.Finally written on Dan's POV.I suggest you read the previous installements before reading this one.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like making too personal author's notes in stories. I feel like it ruins the vibe of reading the fic.  
> But. I just have to say that thank you for the comments! I may not reply to all of them, but I truly appreciate it. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this one.

It was an unusual Saturday.

 

Instead of going to volunteer at All Hearts during this day of the week, Dan had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

Dan got a text from his mum. She wanted to catch up with him. It wasn’t that unusual, but it was, in fact, rare. It was him who usually reaches out to her.

 

Ever since his dad disowned him for being a “freak who liked the same sex” and a ‘disappointment’ for dropping out of law and shifting to studying education, he had never stepped foot in their family home ever again. Although, that didn’t prevent him from communicating with his mum, his younger brother and his grandma. These communications were, of course, unknown to his father.

 

His mum would go once in a while to London, sometimes she’s even with his brother, and they usually have coffee or tea at one of the shops.

 

His Nan, which he was closer to, often calls and texts him. She even uses facetime to video call him. Since it is harder for his Nan to go around anymore, Dan is the one who visits her home, especially during holidays or vacations.

 

-

 

The night before that particular Saturday, Dan is obviously worried.

 

Dan just finished preparing dinner in Phil’s home. It was their usual routine since they got together. Dan would take Ollie home from school. He’ll cook dinner while Ollie plays and then Phil arrives shortly after for dinner.

 

Dan doesn’t even notice Phil arriving despite Ollie’s loud cheer as his Daddy entered the lounge.

 

Phil gives Dan a worried look when he sees him pacing around the kitchen. Dan welcomes him as soon as he notices and gives him a peck on the lips. Dan just smiles that smile that says “I’m okay, we’ll talk about it later.”

 

-

 

After Ollie has been tucked to bed, they prepared for bedtime.

 

“What’s the matter, Dan?” Phil said when they were both lying in bed, facing each other.

 

Dan sighed and looked at Phil. Phil has been tired and more stressed these past few days. It was obvious. There were dark circles under his eyes, he seems to be a bit paler than usual, and Dan thinks that there’s another wrinkle forming between his brows.

 

Phil said that there were potential investors from Asia and Australia that came to London this week to settle things down and work on their partnership contract. He’s been going to work early, having working lunch, and goes home a bit later than usual.

 

Despite all of this big stressful things, here was Phil still worrying about Dan. What did he do to deserve this man?

 

“Dan?” Phil repeated, and it brought back Dan’s attention to the conversation.

 

“Sorry,” Dan said. It comes out like a sigh of defeat.

 

Phil holds Dan’s left hand in both of his hands and kisses it.

 

“Tell me what’s bothering you, love.”

 

“You remember my mum’s text last week?” Dan asked and Phil nodded, so he continues. “Well, it’s tomorrow for brunch and she said she wanted to tell me something important… I’m just- Scared?”

 

“Oh Dan,” Phil said with sympathy evident on his face. He brings Dan to his chest, hugs him tight, and places a kiss on his head. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. And if it doesn’t turn out well, you’ll always have me and Ollie here.”

 

“Thank you,” Dan said. The vibrations from Phil’s chest is comforting him immensely. “But. You know, sometimes I feel like I’m getting more out of you than you are from me… I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s nonsense, Dan. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you’re not here taking care of me and Ollie. Don’t put yourself down, love. Especially this week. It’s been hell at work, but you and Ollie make everything bearable.”

 

“Oh, uhh…” Dan blushes and bites his bottom lip out of habit. “Thank you. Maybe we should just sleep this off.”

 

“We should. And stop saying sorry so much, yeah?”

 

Dan just nods and hides his face on the crook of Phil’s neck.

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

-

 

Despite Dan’s protests, Phil still gave Dan a car to service him all day.

 

Drake, Phil’s driver, was also there to drive for him.

 

At six in the morning, Dan was already awake to make breakfast. Phil had to leave at seven, while he and Ollie were to leave at nine.

 

Dan dropped Ollie at Phil’s friend’s home for a play date. Phil and this friend, Ian, has known each other ever since they were kids. Ian is now happily married to Anya and they have two wonderful kids.

 

Ian was always happy to take care of Ollie and let the kids play around whenever Phil was too busy. Dan had also been acquainted immediately with Ian, him being one of the first friends that Phil introduced him to when they started dating a few months ago.

 

After that, it was time to meet his mum.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he was glad to see his mum. What he dreaded was that she wanted to say “something important” and it doesn’t sound that appealing to him. His guts tells so.

 

It’s also the first time that he will be meeting his mum now that he’s dating Phil.

 

Should he tell her about this new relationship? How would she react? Should he just not tell it? Would that be lying by omission? Will not telling be an indication that he’s ashamed of this beautiful relationship that he has? What would Phil say if he knew that he didn’t tell her?

 

It was too much. Dan just wants to call the thing off.

 

Dan’s breathing get heavier.

 

Drake is a buff and quiet guy who seemed intimidating, yet his eyes go soft when he sees Dan. Dan didn’t expect him to speak up.

 

“Mr Howell, I think it would be helpful if you take steady and long breaths. Also, maybe take a sip of water. Mr Lester has told me to look out for you today. He said that it was going to be a tough day.”

 

Dan smiled and thanked him.

 

Phil still looked after him.

 

-

 

Drake dropped him at the café where he and his mum is set to have brunch.

 

He was reminded to text or call when he’s to be picked up.

 

When he entered, his mum, Helen, has already secured one table. He hugged her tight and sat across her from the round table.

 

It was always good to see her again. 

 

She obviously dyed her hair recently, as she has reddish brown curly hair now with none of the white showing. She also seemed to have aged more, with more wrinkles marring her face, but she was still lovely.

 

“How are you mum?” He asked.

 

“We’re good, Dan. Addie’s started university. I’m sure you’ve heard.”

 

This conversation continued. His mum had stories about her new hobby, which was knitting, and that book she recently read. She also talked about his brother being in uni and him having a girlfriend. It all sounded nice, but it was obvious that they were both avoiding the topic of his father, as always.

 

“How about you Dan? How are you?”

 

Dan’s heart raced. This was it. The recent and most important development in his life was Phil and Ollie, but he didn’t know if he should tell her.

 

Despite not disowning him after shifting courses and coming out as bi, he knew that deep down his mum wanted him to have a wife and children—have a “normal” life.

 

Luckily, just before Dan opened his mouth, the waiter arrived with their orders.

 

Still, it was inevitable to answer her question.

 

“I’m fine, mum. Work is well and volunteering is fun as always.”

 

“Daniel,” she said with a sigh. “I’m just worried about you… Have you met anyone?”

 

He needs to be honest. She needs to know about Phil. She’s going to know eventually. Just rip the plaster off, just like what Phil used to say.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His mum’s eyes sparkled. “Who is she?”

 

She?

 

“Mum, it’s not a she. His name is Phil, and he’s wonderful. We’ve been dating for months and I love him. He also has a lovely son who is very dear to me- I…”

 

“Dan...” she said. She looked so disappointed. “I- I thought that you’re fixed, that you’re phase is over…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dan was so angry and sad and he couldn’t stop his mouth. It’s like a dam has been opened. All this time, he thought that his mum accepted him and loved him for who he is. Apparently, not. “I’m not broken, and this is not a phase.”

 

“I just thought that… The last time when we met, you said you were getting to know this girl. And I thought that my boy can finally have a normal life…”

 

“Mum, I’m bi. I told you before. I am attracted to both male and female. Me, getting to know a girl a few months ago, doesn’t mean I won’t like guys anymore.”

 

“Leave that guy, Daniel. He has a child!”

 

“A child that is wonderful and accepts me, accepts us. I love him, mum. I love them both.”

 

“And all this time, I thought I could patch up our family again.” She said. She looked even more disappointed and a bit angry. “Leave that guy, please. Find a woman who will have a child from your own flesh and blood, Dan. Create your own family.”

 

“They are my family now, mum. Ollie not being a child from my own genes doesn’t discredit the fact that I love him and I want to be a part of his life.”

 

“You’ll lose us, Dan, Your dad is ready to accept you, even if you didn’t fulfil his wish for you to become a lawyer. Just please settle down with a girl-”

 

“So that was your important news? You want me to throw away who I am and leave those that I love just to fit your standards? To ‘fix’ your broken family?”

 

“I am still your mother, Daniel. We taught you respect.”

 

“You clearly don’t practice that one.” Dan was so angry that he wanted to cry so badly, but he had to keep his head up. He has to prove his mother a point. He leaves an exact amount to pay for their food. “Maybe it’s all of you who needs to be fixed, mum, not me.”

 

Without letting his mum say more, he walks out of the shop and finds Drake.

 

-

 

Phil texted Dan and said that he wanted to eat lunch with him.

 

Dan clearly needed to eat seeing that the brunch with his mum didn’t go so well.

 

This is how Dan found himself in the middle of the large lobby area of Lester’s Holdings Co. building. It was a tall and spacious building and he can’t believe that he’s dating the man who owns all of this.

 

He was left alone by Drake who needed to attend to some of his duties. All he was instructed was to go to the top floor.

 

Dan was obviously underdressed, seeing that he was wearing a casual striped jumper and black skinny jeans while everyone was on their corporate attire. He received judging looks from passers-by and he felt small.

 

Not knowing where to go he decided to ask the receptionist. She was a pretty lady, but she seemed rather snobbish.

 

“Uh, excuse me Miss?” He said. She just looked at him and he decided that it must be his cue to continue talking. “I just want to know how to get to Mr Lester’s office?”

 

She raised her brows and looked him from head to toe before replying. “Do you have an appointment?”

 

And he didn’t know how to answer that. Surely, he didn’t have to set an appointment to meet his boyfriend. Especially since it was the said boyfriend who wanted to have lunch with him at his own office. He can call Phil, but it was a few minutes before lunch, so he’s pretty sure that he’s still in his meeting.

 

“No, but um… I’m Dan Howell. Can you maybe inform Mr Allen or Ms Mae that I’m here? I’m sure they’ll know what to do.”

 

The lady continued to eye her suspiciously, but she called in anyway. He knew the names of Phil’s personal assistant and secretary, yet he doesn’t look important. He definitely looked suspicious.

 

The lady raised he brows once again as she listened to what was being said over the phone.

 

“Sorry for the delay, Mr Howell,” she said. She suddenly seemed friendly, a customer service smile on her face. “Please take this key card and ride the lift at the end of the hallway. That will directly lead you to the 32nd floor. Ms Mae will be waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you,” he said and takes the card from her.

 

-

 

It seems that the lift he took was an exclusive one that led directly to Phil’s floor.

 

It had a light blue interior with colourful green shapes adorning the carpet. It seemed very Phil like and it made Dan smile, despite the ride taking a bit long and his ears popping because of altitude.

 

He was greeted by Phil’s secretary, Mae. She was a short lady who smiles a lot, yet she still seems a bit intimidating. Dan has never been comfortable with her presence.

 

As they walk to the door that led to Phil’s office, they pass by two ladies arranging some documents. They were whispering, but Dan still heard them. It was too quiet to not be able to.

“That’s Mr Lester’s boy toy?”

 

“He’s cute, but looks… plain. Don’t you think?”

 

Dan shrunk further.

 

Mae also seem to have heard them. A smirk was on her face.

 

-

 

Phil’s office was huge, but a bit comfy than the rest of the building. The three walls were made of glass, which offered a beautiful view of London. Aside from the intimidating CEO table and seat, everything else felt homey. There were shelves of books, some plants, and a receiving area.

 

Phil looked so tired and irritated, but he smiled from ear to ear when he saw Dan enter the room.

 

“Dan!” Phil said as he greeted him with a big warm hug. “How was your meeting with your mum?”

 

That question made Dan weak. He wanted just cocoon himself in Phil’s warmth and cry. It’s been such a long day. But he can’t. Not when Allen and Mae is in the room. Not when Phil is obviously stressed and tired himself. He didn’t need to hear more about Dan’s self-loathing.

 

“Maybe we can talk about it later?” Dan suggests as he buries his head further into Phil’s shoulders.

 

“Of course love.”

 

“How about you? How’s the day going?”

 

“The big meeting is happening after lunch. I just want everything to go on smoothly…”

 

“I’m sure you’ll do great. Let’s have lunch?”

 

-

 

Dan and Phil ate sushi at Phil’s office.

 

Phil was obviously tensed, so Dan tried to comfort him as much as he could. He ignored the nagging voice in his head that told him that this man was too good for him. He doesn’t deserve this.

 

-

 

After lunch, Dan left Phil to pick up Ollie from Ian’s.

 

Ollie seemed to buzz with energy and happiness, but he immediately fell asleep in Dan’s arms even before they reached the car.

 

Ollie slept throughout the journey home, leaving Dan alone with his menacing thoughts.

 

-

 

Ollie seemed to pick up on his disturbed mood.

 

He woke up from his afternoon nap and saw Dan staring into nothing while waiting for the pasta to boil. He abandoned chopping the rest of the ingredients as his mind wandered to the events that happened today.

 

He felt arms encircling his legs as an attempt of hug from the boy.

 

“Papa… Are you okay?”

 

“Ollie,” Dan said fondly. He picked up the boy and hugged him tightly. “Papa’s okay. Just… thinking.”

 

“What’s it about papa? You look sad.”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine, sweetheart.” He said and kissed the sweet boy’s cheek. “Now, let’s continue making spaghetti, yeah?”

 

-

 

Phil arrived just in time for dinner.

 

He didn’t look like his cheerful self. Dan asked what was wrong, but all he said was “just… work” and then proceeded to hug and kiss Dan. Maybe the meeting didn’t go well.

 

Ollie seemed to pick up on his dad’s mood as well. He ate quietly, being the good kid that he is. He usually told stories about his day when they ate dinner. Nonetheless, it was a comforting silence.

 

-

 

Phil and Ollie watched telly at the lounge after dinner.

 

Dan volunteered to do the dishes, seeing that Phil needed time to relax.

 

A few moments later, with Dan still doing the dishes, he heard the telly turn off. Was Phil going to tuck Ollie this early? It was just half past seven pm.

 

He was putting away the dishes when he heard someone, obviously Phil, enter the kitchen.

 

“Hey Phil, isn’t a bit early for Ollie’s bedtime-”

 

“We need to talk, Dan.”

 

Dan’s heart beat faster. Could this day get any worse? Probably yes.

 

“Sure. Let me just- Uh… Put these away.”

 

Phil nodded. He had a scowl on his face and his hands were folded on his chest. Dan finished his work. His hands were trembling. 

 

“Okay, I’m done. What’s wrong, Phil?” Dan said and gulped, bracing himself. Dan had never seen Phil angry. Like, properly angry with anyone, especially to him. He just realised that they have never fought before.

 

“Ollie told me about a school trip…”

 

A school trip? Is this- Oh.

 

“Ah, yeah. It’s just a little trip around the zoo. We do it every year, and-”

 

“It needs parent’s consent, yes?”

 

“Yes-”

 

“Then why haven’t I heard of this, Dan?”

 

“The forms were given to the kids last Friday, and I didn’t come here last weekend, remember?” Dan waited for Phil’s response. Phil nodded and he continued. “When Ollie came to school this Monday, he said that he tried to talk to you, but you were so tired and busy. I- I said that you’ll probably let him join anyway, so I signed him up. I’m so sorry I forgot to tell you right away…”

 

Phil just looked at him sternly.

 

“You can’t make decisions for him, Daniel.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Dan said and bowed his head. “We can still remove his name from the list and you can just talk to Oliver and- Say that’s it’s my fault, or something…”

 

“Even if he calls you ‘papa,’ I’m still his father. We’ve only known you for… a few months. Don’t assume your place.”

 

Phil’s eyes were so stern and cold. It pains Dan to look at him. Dan knows that this relationship hasn’t been long, but he felt so at home with Phil and Ollie. It hurts that it might only been him who felt that way. Maybe he’s still a stranger in this house.

 

And to think that he said to his own mum that he won’t leave Phil and Ollie for the family who raised him… Dan felt cold. Apparently, no one wants him in their home.

 

“I’ve already said sorry. I offered a solution. I won’t do it again, yeah? Besides, it’s just a school trip, Phil.”

 

“It’s not just a school trip, Daniel. You made a decision for him. I should be doing that, not you. What else would you do in the future?”

 

“I’m sorry. What else do you want me to do, Phil?”

 

“I want you to learn a lesson.”

 

Tears were prickling his eyes, but he couldn’t cry. He had been so strong today. He had resisted the urge to cry so many times. He won’t break now. Not in front of an angry Phil.

 

“Yes. I’ve learned my lesson. I apologized. I won’t do this again. Also, I think we need a time out. We’re both tired. We’ll talk again when we’re both calm,” Dan said. He was about to step out of the kitchen when Phil spoke again.

 

“Don’t walk away from this, Dan. You’re being coward and stupid!”

 

“You’re not the only one who’s tired, Phil,” Dan said. He tried so hard not to cry, but the tears came crashing down as soon as he heard what Phil said. Because it’s true. Dan is such a coward and he is so fucking stupid. He makes such stupid decisions that leads his life into a living hell.

 

Phil’s face visibly softens when he realises what he said and sees Dan crying.

 

“Dan…”

 

“No. Don’t. I’m leaving.”

 

Dan grabs his phone, wallet and keys. He walks out briskly.

 

“Where are you going, Dan?” Phil said, following him behind.

 

“Home,” Dan said. It tastes bitter in his mouth.

 

His been calling Phil’s flat his “home” this past few months. He spends more time there and feels safer with them. Thinking that it was probably just him who felt that way this whole time makes him feel cold and sad—no, the perfect word was lonely.

 

He was so lonely.

 

He is so alone and probably will be alone for the rest of his life.

 

-

 

Dan only realises that he forgot to bring his coat with him when he stopped running.

 

And, haven’t he mentioned? It also started raining.

 

The universe must really hate Dan today.

 

-

 

He decided to kill some time in a café while he waited for the rain to stop.

 

Dan usually orders caramel macchiato, but it felt wrong knowing that it was also Phil’s favourite drink. So he orders a caffè americano. 

 

It was too bitter for his taste, but he drank it anyway. He drank it because he spent money on it and it was a perfect metaphor what his life is at the moment.

 

-

 

It was around nine when the rain stopped, thus Dan decided to get an Uber right away.

 

It was getting stuffy inside the small cosy café. There were so many people who are with friends or lovers or family members. It makes Dan feel sadder, maybe a bit jealous.

 

It was so stupid.

 

He was so stupid.

 

The thing is, Dan hates this. A few years ago, when Dan was still a teenager, he was so afraid of opening up. He was so afraid of getting close to someone and relying on them. He hated knowing that feeling because if they leave him, he’ll be broken. He’ll lose a limb. He’ll miss them so much that it’ll burn. He didn’t want to know what it felt like. So, he decided to stay away from relationships, even close friendships.

 

After all, you can’t miss what you never had.

 

But as he grew older, he realised that he had to go out of his comfort zone and meet people, or else he’ll be alone and lonely.

 

It seems like he’s just so unbearable that people still leave him even if how hard he tried.

 

Life is a big trial and error.

 

Dan just wonders when he’ll finally get things right.

 

-

 

Dan’s flat was small and most of the furniture were dusty.

 

He rarely goes here anymore since Phil, but it seems like he’ll be here again.

 

Maybe he should go to sleep. It was a rainy night, perfect for sleeping in and burying yourself under the covers. His body was so tired, but his mind was still running.

 

He changed into his comfiest pyjamas and oversized university hoodie. He then decided to look for food on his cupboards, which needs to be restocked, and finds microwave popcorn. Perfect.

 

-

 

Disney’s Aladdin was playing on the telly.

 

Nostalgia is always comforting. He used to love Aladdin when he was a kid, and he stills enjoys it every now and then.

 

It was nearing the end when he hears his doorbell. Who the hell would ring his doorbell at this ungodly hour?

 

Phil?

 

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar voice in the intercom.

 

“Dan?”

 

“Go home, Philip.”

 

“No. No, please buzz me in. I- We need to talk this out and I need to apologise. I was an assh-”

 

“Who’s looking after Oliver?”

 

“I asked Martyn to look after him tonight. We need to talk, Dan. Please.”

 

Dan didn’t want to, but he couldn’t let Phil drown in guilt. They were both at fault in this. The least they could do is handle the fight maturely.

 

“Alright.”

 

-

 

They sat at each end of the sofa, with Aladdin paused on the telly right in front of them.

 

It was Phil who decided to break the tensed silence. Dan knew that he was the kind of person who tackles the problem straight away.

 

“I’m sorry for reacting that way when we were arguing. I was such an asshole.”

 

“You were.” Dan said, not looking at Phil.

 

“And you already said you were sorry and that you’ve learned your lesson. I would’ve let Ollie go to that trip anyway. I know that I’ve been so absorbed at work this week and… I know that you’re just looking after the both of us. It was wrong for me to say those harsh things to you. You aren’t a coward, nor stupid. You were talking to me like a proper adult and I just… I argued like an immature and non-sensible person. I’m so sorry, Dan.”

 

Half-way through Phil’s apology, Dan was already crying.

 

“Oh Dan,” Phil said and closes the gap between them to hug Dan.

 

It was the warmth that Dan had been looking for the whole day.

 

“I’m sorry too, Phil.” Dan said, a bit muffled, as he pressed further on Phil’s chest.

 

“I know, love. Apology accepted. We make decisions together, yeah?” Phil said and kissed his head full of untamed curls. He rocked them back and forth as a comforting gesture. “I was so tired and I let it all out on you. I didn’t even realise that you were so tired too. Ollie knocked some sense on me, you know?”

 

“Oh God, Ollie heard us arguing. What did he say?”

 

“He told me how you were so sad when you picked him up this afternoon and scolded me for making you cry. He told me that ‘no one sleeps ‘til papa is okay.’ I think it’s his version of ‘don’t sleep on an argument.’ He even suggested that I call Martyn to babysit him.”

 

Dan laughs. “Your three year old son is wiser than you, Lester.”

 

“He is. He really is.” Phil said as he wipes away the tears on Dan’s cheeks and kisses Dan’s dimples. “I never got to ask you how your day was.”

 

“Well, it was horrible.”

 

“What happened, love? Maybe talking about it helps?” Phil said as he cuddles Dan.

 

“I told mum about us.”

 

“I guess she didn’t take it that well, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently she thought I was dating a girl and that maybe dad can finally… accept me.” Dan presses himself further into Phil, wanting to get close enough, to be engulfed in his warmth. Phil hugs him tighter in response. “It was like… She was making me choose between being true to myself and being with you or change and be with them. Of course, I’ll always choose to live my truth, but by choosing that… I felt like I was throwing them away.”

 

“And I’m sorry for making you feel like you’re not welcome to our home after that…” Phil said guiltily as he remembered the things that he had said to Dan. “Your mum shouldn’t make you choose between that. But I’m glad that you choose us Dan.”

 

“Oh and…” Dan hesitates. He was about to tell him about those people on his office. But maybe he was being too sensitive?

 

“What is it Dan?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I think I was just being overly dramatic…”

 

“You need to tell me. Open communication?”

 

Dan gulps. “Right. When- Uh… At your office. I just felt like some people weren’t being nice?”

 

“What did they do to you?” Phil asked, his tone had gotten stern and serious again.

 

“Just some people saying that I was your new boy toy and I was too plain for you. Whatever that means… I don’t think I was even meant to hear it anyway. See? I’m being too dramatic.”

 

“No, no. They have no right to say disgusting things like that. Especially not about you. I’d ask you their names, but you probably don’t know.”

 

“Phil… Love, just let them be. We’re fine, yeah?”

 

“No. I’ll just look at the cctvs. I’m sure I can trace their names…”

 

Dan chuckles at him and kisses his cheeks. “Phil, whatever you do, don’t fire them.”

 

“I won’t. I’ll just give them a bit of a lesson.” Phil said with a smirk.

 

Dan decides to let the topic go. “Do you reckon we should call him? Ollie, I mean. Knowing Ollie, he might really not sleep ‘til he knows everything is okay.” Dan said.

 

“Yeah, I think we should check up on him.”

 

-

 

Martyn immediately answers his phone.

 

Phil put it on loud speakers, so they can both hear him.

 

“Have you talked to Dan yet?” Martyn asked as soon as he hears Phil’s voice.

 

“Yeah. We’re good now.” Phil answered and squeezed Dan’s hand on his. “He’s here with me. How’s Ollie?”

 

“I was about to call you ‘bout that, actually. He’s been refusing to sleep even if he clearly is so sleepy. He wants to know how you two are.”

 

Oh the precious kid. Dan’s heart melts.

 

“Can we go talk to him, please?” Dan asks timidly.

 

“Of course, Dan.” They hear Martyn asking Cornelia to bring Ollie to the lounge. After a few shuffling, Martyn continues to talk, “Oh and Dan, knock some sense on Phil sometimes, yeah? Don’t let him bully you. He’s a big man child sometimes.”

 

“Hey!” Phil protests and Dan laughs.

 

“Ok, not sometimes. Most of the times.”

 

Phil was about to reprimand his brother when he hears Ollie’s sleepy voice. It was way past his bed time after all.

 

“Daddy? Is papa there?”

 

“Yes Ollie, papa’s here.”

 

“Hi sweetheart. Sorry for worrying you.”

 

“Papa! I’m sorry. I should’ve given you bunny so you didn’t cry. Did Daddy say sorry?”

 

“He did. We’re okay now.”

 

“Oh okay. Can I sleep now? Bunny is tired.”

 

“Of course, darling. We’ll pick you up tomorrow. Okay?” Phil said.

 

“Okay. Night night.”

 

“Good night, Ollie.”

 

-

 

Dan thinks, as he lay that night in Phil’s arms, that bad days are inevitable, but tomorrow is another day. As you hit the ground, the only other way is to stand up and walk again.

 

There might bad days, but there sure are more better days than those.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> ty ly bb  
> *winks*


End file.
